Happy Halloween!
by YamiPikachuuu
Summary: When left alone, Hermione and Ginny find themselves entangled within a rather eventful Halloween night! This is a one shot, just something I felt like writing! Tiny bit of Hermione and Ginny relationship at the end :


So, it's Halloween and I felt like writing. Thought I would just write a one shot, and felt like Harry Potter fit the Halloween scene :) The ending is a little bit random but hey, it's a one shot, anything can happen :)

Enjoy anyway :)

I own nothing of Harry Potter x

* * *

Outside, the sound of laughter and voices filled the air, as tiny witches, wizards, black cats, zombies, vampires, ghosts and wolves ran about, lit by the street lamps and swinging their bags of candy around. It was seven pm on Halloween night, and Hermione Granger had invited her friends back to her muggle home for the first time. She was sat now, back against her bed, on the floor, with a magazine on her lap. Crookshanks, her squashed faced cat, sat curled up by her feet, yellow eyes fixed on her.

"Isn't it odd," Ginny murmured, from over by the window, "how these muggle's dress up and run around, collecting candy from strangers…"

"Mmm," Hermione looked over at her red headed friend.

Ginny had pulled a chair over to the window and was sat, hugging her knees, peering down at the street below.

"I mean, there's a whole, real, wizarding world that they have no idea about, yet they dress up and pretend for one night." Ginny continued.

"I think, in some cases anyway, there are those who wish they actually were different," Hermione chipped in, as Crookshanks padded his way up her lap, "But it's all just a dream to them."

"Mmm," Ginny nodded, "I just find it really strange."

Hermione could understand why it fascinated Ginny so. For her, she had been a witch her whole life, she had never experienced the magic of trick or treating, of decorating the house, or dressing up. Hermione sat quietly for a moment, lost in her own memories.

"I was always a witch," she smiled to herself.

"What?" Ginny turned round to look at her, "Of course you were."

"No, I mean, I always used to dress up and pretend to be a witch," Hermione grinned.

"Oh!" Ginny grinned back, "Well, you were really one. Surely, you knew?"

"I hoped." Hermione smiled and tickled her ginger cat behind the ears.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Trick or treater's!?" Ginny asked, jumping up gleefully.

"I assume so," Hermione smiled, "It's too early for mum and dad to be home."

"It could be Harry and Ron?" Ginny offered, as Hermione stood up and walked over to her bedroom door.

"It could be," Hermione shrugged, stepping out into her hall and heading towards the stairs. Ginny followed, and Crookshanks tailed them. Harry and Ron had left about five minutes ago to head out to the shops, with the idea of renting some movies to watch that night. Hermione highly doubted they would be back so soon, especially with Ron's need for food and interest in all the shenanigans of the night around them.

Just as Ginny had hoped, two small children stood outside Hermione's door with their guardian.

"TRICKLE TREAT!" they chorused, upon the door being opened.

"Wow!" Hermione gasped, in mock surprise and fear, "You two are scary! A witch and a ghost!"

Original, she thought.

"Hey, you two look good!" Ginny chimed in, holding out the bowl of sweets, "Pick some of our scariest sweeties!"

"Thank you!" The little girl, clearly a few years older, grinned. She stuck her hand in the bowl as her younger brother looked up at his mother.

"Get George something too please," the mother asked the little girl, who nodded and then proceeded to throw some chocolate into George's bag.

"Happy Halloween!" George beamed up at Hermione and Ginny, who both melted at the cuteness of him.

"Happy Halloween, George," Hermione smiled, "And you too!" she then nodded at the little girl, as they nodded and said thank you before beginning to leave.

Ginny shut the door and bounded over to the window. Not so many people were out now, it was beginning to get cold and children were getting tired.

Hermione wandered over and sat on her sofa, Crookshanks jumping up to sit on her lap. After a moment or two, Ginny came and sat down beside her. The two girls sat and chatted for a little while, when suddenly there came three loud bangs on the front door. Ginny looked over her shoulder, then slowly turned back to Hermione, a frown on her face.

"That didn't sound like children."

Hermione shook her head, then slowly got up. Gingerly, she made her way to the door. She could just make out three shadows outside, with loud, raised voices. Behind her, Ginny reached for her wand.

Hermione opened the door a little.

"Hello," her voice was faint.

"Happy Halloween, Dar'ling!" slurred one large, drunk boy. He swaggered forward and leant his weight against the door.

"Whoa!" Hermione cried out and tried to push him away.

"Who's home!?" the boy shouted, pushing past her and into her hallway.

"What are you doing?" she cried, looking to Ginny for help.

"Where's the party then!" The second boy pushed in and sloshed beer all down himself and the floor.

"There is no party!" Hermione cried, as Ginny tried to shove the second boy back out.

"Course there's a party!" The first boy grinned, shaking up his collar, "There's two young girls and three of us!"

"No!" Hermione shouted, "Get out of my house!"

"Come on baby!" The boy grinned, and suddenly grabbed Hermione's wrist.

"Get off of me!" she cried, attempting to yank her arm free.

"Leave her alone!" Ginny yelled, storming towards the boy.

"And what're you going to do!?" the boy tugged Hermione to one side and held her wrist tightly, as his two friends jeered.

Ginny glared at him; she wasn't very tall, but she was fierce. She flipped her red hair back and took a step forward.

"Want to join the party, redhead!?" the boy slurred, shaking Hermione. She winced.

Ginny lunged forward and kicked out, catching the boy right in his crotch. He let go of Hermione instantly and buckled over.

"GOD! What'd you do that for! Stupid bitch!" he shouted, as Ginny shoved him towards the door. He stood up when outside and tired to push her aside, but she quickly punched him in the nose.

Slamming the door in his face, Ginny turned to look at Hermione.

"Are you okay!?" she gasped, rubbing her knuckles.

"Yes! Yes! Are you?" Hermione asked, wide eyes.

"Angry, but okay," Ginny smiled, as she heard the boys shouting from outside.

"I fear that isn't the last of them…" Hermione watched with worried eyes as their shadows retreated, but lingered just outside her garden gate.

"Hmm" Ginny frowned, running a hand through her long hair, "I can always hex them."

"And get into serious trouble? It isn't worth it!" Hermione grimaced.

"We cry rape," Ginny shrugged, "That thug had you by the wrist."

Hermione pondered it, then shook her head.

"Fine," Ginny smiled, "Follow me."

She winked at her friend and led her into the kitchen, before peering through the netted curtains. The three guys were still stood outside. Ginny opened the fridge and grabbed a box of eggs and then some flour.

"Ginny.. What're you.."

But Ginny just smiled and left the room.

Back upstairs, Ginny stood in the bathroom, peering down at the guys who had still not left. Drunk and loud, their intentions soon became clear.

"We'll break in through that window," one was saying.

"Let's throw a party there!"

After a few moments, they begun to walk back up the garden path. Hermione watched as Ginny threw the bathroom window open.

"OI!" she shouted, "Dickhead!"

The first boy looked up to a face full of egg.

"ARGH!" he cried, trying to wipe his eyes, as his mates fell about laughing. Only, it wasn't so funny when more eggs flew down and hit them.

"Get away from our house!" Ginny shouted, "Do I look like the kind of girl to kid!?"

"God, she's crazy!" one of the boys shouted, as she suddenly emptied a bag of flour down at them.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, somewhere in between awe and panic.

"This aint worth it!" one of the boys shouted, running out of the firing line, eggs and flour falling from him.

"Let's just leave them!" the other yelled, running after his mate.

"Don't you dare try this ever again, you hear me!" Ginny shouted, "as if a kick in the privates wasn't bad enough!? Thank your lucky stars this is just egg and flour! Next time, it'll be a brick!"

The guy, drunk, but in shock, staggered a bit, trying to wipe his eyes.

"Not so tough on your own?" Ginny asked, as he looked up through egg and flour.

"You're crazy!" he shouted.

"And you're in serious shit unless you follow your dickhead friends, right this instant!" Ginny shouted, and finally the thug ran off.

Ginny turned round to Hermione, wiping her hands.

"Sorry about the mess!" She grinned, "but I don't think they'll come back now!"

"Are you sure?" Hermione was still worried.

"Hermione.. He's been punched, kicked, and now covered in shit… nothing says give up like that? What fool will want any more humiliation?" Ginny smiled and walked over to her friend.

"Okay, I guess you're right," Hermione smiled, as Ginny put her arm around her.

"Of course I am," she smiled.

"Thank you for tonight, Ginny," said Hermione, grateful her friend was with her.

"No problem," Ginny shrugged.

Then she leant in and gently moved a strand of Hermione's hair.

"I'm here for you," she smiled.

Hermione just nodded, and suddenly Ginny pressed her lips to her. In a moment of shock, Hermione did nothing. Then she reacted in a way which suddenly made sense to her, as if it always had done. She kissed her back. Ginny was warm and sweet and everything Hermione needed. In that night, they had finally found themselves entwined together.

Then, the door was once again knocked on. This time though, from the open window, the girl's could hear the voices of Harry and Ron.

They broke apart and Hermione blushed.

"Better answer that," Ginny smiled, licking her lips, "but don't worry," she paused and gently ran a hand down Hermione's side, her eye's slowly travelling down her body "They'll have to sleep at some point."

Hermione's body surged with excitement. What did Ginny mean? Was tonight going to be spent in Ginny's arms… in Ginny's ecstasy, in her own?

Ginny winked at her, "Happy Halloween."

* * *

Yeah, Happy Halloween ^.^ x


End file.
